The First And The Last
by Sharl
Summary: Eiji met his 'old friend' Atobe, but something was growing between them. And that something was unchangable. One sided OishiEiji.
1. The New Life

Author Notes: Hi, there! This is my first ever fanfic about Tennis no Oujisama. I don't know this fic is good or not, but I feel bad about this one. Actually I don't have any confidence in it. T_T This fanfic is Oishi x Kikumaru, Atobe x Kikumaru and a little bit Tezuka x Fuji. Please enjoy it!   

Disclaimer : You know whom these characters belong to, right?

Warning : shounen ai, angst in later chapters

The First And The Last

Author : Sharl

Chapter 1: The New Life

            "Eiji, if you don't hurry, I'm sure that you will be late for school!" said Eiji's sister. Then, she heard his brother's footsteps running down the stairs. And suddenly, the cute boy with the red hair showed up.

            "Nee-chan, you don't have to worry about that. It's impossible that I will be late on my first day for school! I'm so excited, you know? I couldn't sleep last night, and what do you think about this new uniform? Is this suitable for me?" said Eiji Kikumaru with an unusual tone.

            His sister looked at him. There was something in his brother's face that showed that he was not happy. And about that unusual tone…

"Whatever I say, it seems that you will not listen to me. You still think about him, aren't you? You don't need to try to be happy, you know? I know that this will be hard for you to move in this new city, with new friends, new school, new life. But you have to understand that all of these are for Dad," said his sister, trying to persuade him.

"I know, Nee-chan. Dad will have a better live in here. Working in this new office is better for him than having a big ranch in Hokkaido. I just can't believe that I can't see his smile, can't hear his gentle voice, and I can't speak with him for a long time. Honestly I miss him," Eiji sighed with a sad tone.

"I understand that he is more than just a friend for you. Keigo Atobe-kun is such a nice guy. And I know that he is…well, anyway if you don't hurry, you will not make it one time for your school. And you haven't had your breakfast yet!" his sister reminded him.

"Oh, I guess you're right. It's okay; I'm not very hungry. See you later Nee-chan!" Eiji ran towards his school.

            And his sister sat on the chair. She sighed. She knew it was very hard for her brother to be parted from his best friend. And then, she stood. She must prepare breakfast for their parents.

                                                                        *************

            "So, Kikumaru-kun, this is your class, and I will be your English teacher. Please wait a moment," said Isumi-sensei (Do you know the character Isumi-san in Hikaru no Go? He's my fave! ^ ^). 

            Eiji tried to hide his feelings about this new school. The first time he saw this school, just one word he could mention. _Wow. This school is HUGE_. He felt so nervous. And Isumi-sensei opened the door. He walked to the front of the class. Then, he heard Isumi-sensei's voice.

            "Attention, everybody! Today a new student comes to this school, and he will be in this class. Be nice to him. Please come in Kikumaru-kun,"

            When Eiji heard his name was mention, he entered the class. He felt like many eyes were looking at him. He tried not to look so nervous. And suddenly, he heard again Isumi-sensei 's voice.

            "Alright. This is Kikumaru-kun. He will study with all of you for three years. And, Oishi-kun, as the leader of this class, would you help him? Well, because he is a new student, he knows nothing about this school. Do you mind if I'm asking you to be his first friend?" said Isumi-sensei.

            And than a guy with a responsible face stood up. Eiji felt that there was something in this boy face. Something that Eiji couldn't mention it. And when Eiji heard this guy spoke, he knew that this guy was very kind.

            "No problem, Sensei. I will help and be his first friend. Hello Kikumaru-kun, my name is Oishi Shuichirou. Nice to meet you," said Oishi. 

            "Hi, there! Nice to meet you too," answered Eiji happily. 

Then, Isumi-sensei told Eiji where he had to seat. Eiji's chair was next to Oishi's. Because Eiji's books were not complete yet, Oishi moved his seat besides the new student's so they could share books together. One thing that Oishi felt when he saw Eiji, was that this red haired guy was so cute. And he felt something odd appeared in his mind every time he saw this guy.

****************

            "Argh, I guess I couldn't make it. The lessons in this school are totally different from my previous school. By the way Oishi-kun, can I ask you something?" Eiji sighed when the school finished.

            "Of course Kikumaru-kun, why not?" answered Oishi.

            "Eiji is fine. Well, I don't know how many club in this school. You know, I have to enter a club. It's one of the school rules, isn't it? And what club do you take Oishi-kun? Oh, can I call you Oishi?" asked his new friend.

            "If I can call you Eiji, why can't you call me Oishi? I'm taking tennis club. But, what club did you take in your last school?" said Oishi with his smile that can make his entire fan girl fainted in the same time

"I'll take the tennis club too. So, can I join Seigaku's tennis club?" 

"Of course you can. Fortunately, I'm heading to the tennis club now. I'm the vice-captain there. If you don't mind, maybe we can go there together. You don't know where it is, right?" Oishi start to packed his bag. 

"Gee, thanks. Actually I'm afraid that I will get lost in this huge place. Lucky for me," said Eiji with a happy face. Then, they walked to the tennis club's room together. While they were walking there, a bunch of girls who were members in 'Oishi Shuichirou's Fan Club' tried to get Oishi's attention. But, Oishi ignored them.

"Oishi, why are you ignoring them? Who are they?" asked Eiji.

"Oh, I don't know for myself," answered Oishi with a blush appearing on his cheeks, "but they are too noisy. All they do are screaming loudly, following me everywhere, and trying to make me their lovers. I don't like it. But, lately their behaviors changed. They are not screaming and following me anymore. They just greet me when I met them. And honestly, I like it better." 

"Wow, you even have YOUR fan club? In my previous school, there was just one guy who has a fan club. Believe it or not, ALL of the girls in my school were his fans. His name is Keigo Atobe, " said Eiji. On their way, they met a guy with a beautiful face. _This guy is so weird! Can he see with that closed eyes? And he always smiles to! How odd!_ thought Eiji.

"Nee, Fuji, are you on your way to tennis club?" ask Oishi.

"Unfortunately not. I was asked by Isumi-sensei to examine the test from lower grades. And who is this guy?" said Oishi.

            "Oh, sorry. Eiji, this is Fuji Shuusuke. He is our prodigy. This is Kikumaru Eiji. He is a new student and he wants to join our tennis club, " Oishi introduced them to each other.

            "Hi. Nice to meet you, " said Eiji cheerfully.

            "Nice to meet you to. Are you in the same class with Oishi?" asked Fuji.

"Yes! Wow! Are you a prodigy? I bet you must be the greatest tennis player in Seigaku!" said the new guy with an amazed face.

"Unfortunately not. The best tennis player in our club is our captain. Okay, I'll be going now. And Oishi, can you tell Ryuzaki-sensei that I'll be late on today's practice?" said Fuji with a gentle smile. 

"No problem. I'll tell her," answered Oishi.

Before he left, Fuji whispered on Oishi ears,

            "Oishi, Eiji is a nice guy. He is cute. And you know? You will get along well with him," said Fuji with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Oishi blushed. And Eiji saw it. 

_How cute!_ he thought.

            "By the way Oishi, why Fuji is called as a prodigy?" ask Eiji.

            "Because he can do the triple counter," 

            "The what?"

            "Triple Counter. They are so amazing,"

            Then, they met another guy. This guy wore glasses. He looked so cold and firm. _And this is a cold-blodded guy one! I think he is the captain!_ thought Eiji.

            "Hi, Tezuka! Are you going to the tennis club too?" ask Oishi.

            "No. Who are you?" ask Tezuka to Eiji.

            "He is a new student. He wants to join our tennis club. Can he?" answered Oishi.

            "Of course. And I will not join the practice today. I have told Ryuzaki-sensei about that," said Tezuka. And he left.

            "That guy is so cold! Is he the captain?" ask Eiji.

            "Yes! By the way, you must tell Sensei if you want to join our club," said Oishi.

            "Where? How? I don't even know who she is," said Eiji with a panic tone.

            "Don't worry. I'll accompany you," said Oishi with a smile.

            "Gee, thanks a lot!" Eiji smiled happily.

            After they walked in a few minutes, they met Ryuzaki-sensei, at last, on the courts.

            "Sensei, Fuji will late on today's practice. He have to do something for Isumi-sensei," said Oishi politely.

            "I see. So Fuji will be late and Tezuka will not have a practice today," answered Ryuzaki-sensei.

            "Yes. And this is Kikumaru Eiji. He said that he want to join our tennis club. Tezuka said Eiji could join us. But I think I must ask you too. What do you think?" asked Oishi.

            "Hmm, I think he can. And I will test you, Kikumaru-kun. If you are a good tennis player, then you can join us. And perhaps you can be a regular" said Ryuzaki-sensei.

            "Okay," said Eiji.

            _Ryuzaki-sensei will test him? That's weird! She has never tested students who want to join our club before, except those who will be our regulars. Is Eiji will be a regular too?_ thought Oishi. 

What do you think? ^^ If you want to know what will happen next, please please please give me reviews! Thanks!        


	2. The Unique Regulars

Author Notes: Arrghh…Just like the one before, I have no confidence on this one. I'm sorry if the previous one is too short…T_T So, I'm trying to make this one a bit longer. All I can say is please enjoy it!

Disclaimer : You know whom these characters belong to, right? Don't claim me, okay?

Warning : Shounen-ai. And… Maybe a little bit angst.

The First And The Last

Author : Sharl

Chapter two: The Unique Regulars

"Wow! I thought I'd never made it. Why did she give me those difficult balls? Thank God I could return them all," muttered Eiji when he took a rest at the locker room after the test that Ryuzaki-sensei gave him. It was a difficult test. Ryuzaki-sensei gave some shots that NORMAL people wouldn't be able to take it. But Eiji's ability of Acrobatic-play allowed him to take all of those balls. Oishi gave him a bottle of water and a towel. 

"Thanks. You are so nice, Oishi," said Eiji with a sweet smile.

"Am I? Well, I thought you will be exhausted, so I went to buy some drink," answered Oishi with a slight of blush appeared on his face. "By the way, I didn't know that you are a great acrobatic player. You didn't tell me anything about that." 

"It's because you didn't ask. Just forget it. Am I a great tennis player?" asked Eiji. Oishi nodded. And suddenly, a guy with bandana on his head showed up.

_Who is this guy? He has scary eyes. And that face makes him looks like snake!_ Thought Eiji.

"You," he talked to Eiji, "Ryuzaki-sensei was looking for you," 

"Okay! By the way, who are you? My name is Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you!" said Eiji introduced himself.

"Kaidoh Kaoru. Second grade," answered Kaidoh shortly. And then, he left.

"Strange guy. But he wears the regular jacket. Is he one of the regular?" asked Eiji when they left the room.

"Yes. He is one of our best players. He can do the buggy-whip shot," answered Oishi.

"The what?"

"Buggy-whip shot. We call it Snake. And he can do the boomerang snake too,"

"Wow! Seigaku regulars are great! I bet you are a skillful player too, Oishi. Since you are the vice-captain,"

"Unfortunately no. I'm not that good. I'm just an ordinary player," said Oishi unobtrusively. Suddenly, there was a voice. It came from a tall black-haired guy. _I think this one is a regular too. He wears that regular jacket. He seems nice!_ Thought Eiji. 

"Don't lower yourself, Oishi-senpai. You know you are a good player," said the guy.

"Momo? Are you taking a break?" asked Oishi.            

"Yes. Inui-senpai's juice will kill me soon if I am not taking those training. I rather to take those training than drink that poisonous stuff. Oh, did you hear that he made a new kind of juice. He said he never tested it to anybody. And he wanted me to be the first! Can you imagine it, Oishi-senpai?! Why he didn't try it to Fuji-senpai first? He'll like that juice, I bet," said Momo with a submission face. Oishi laughed.

"Well, if Fuji like that juice, it doesn't mean that we will stay alive after drank it. You know Fuji has a weird taste. He ate much of wasabi sushi last month, remember?" answered Oishi with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right. By the way, who is this?" asked Momoshiro with a finger pointed to Eiji.

"Oh, sorry. Eiji, this is Momoshiro Takeshi. He is a regular member too. As you can see, he wears the regular jersey. And this is Kikumaru Eiji, Momo. He wants to join our club," Oishi introduced them each other.

"Hello there! Nice to meet you!" said Eiji happily.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Well I guess, we will get going then. If we don't get hurry, I bet Ryuzaki-sensei will make us drink those Inui juice," said Oishi.

When they reach the field, they saw Ryuzaki-sensei was talking to a short boy. That boy worn a cap on his head, and he worn the regular jersey. From the boy's eyes, Eiji felt that this boy was so arrogant. _What a cocky boy. But he looks like one of the regulars. Since the Seigaku's regular were skillful tennis players, so this boy must be a great player too! But I think he's kinda short for a third grade. Even for Junior High School!_ Thought Eiji. 

"…so Ryoma, I and Inui already talked about this. And we decided that you must drink two bottle of milk a day. Well, since you are TOO short for a junior high school, almost all of your opponents from another schools think that you are an elementary kid. So they underestimated you," said Ryuzaki-sensei to that boy.

"I think it's doesn't matter, Sensei. The most important thing is I CAN beat them, right? So size doesn't matter, I guess," answered the boy.

"I know you are right Ryoma. But why don't you try to be a little higher?"

"Tennis is not about height, Sensei. My father told me that,"

"Your father?" she inquired in disbelief. 

"Uis," answered Ryoma shortly. And then he left.

"Oh my, just as arrogant as his father, I guess," said Ryuzaki-sensei with a sigh. 

"Emm… Excuse me Sensei. Kaidoh told us that you were looking for us," said Oishi politely.

"Oh, Oishi. Sorry. Didn't realize you before. Yeah, that's right. I want to talk to Kikumaru-kun," 

"Yes?" asked Eiji.

 "Did Oishi told you about the rules in our club?"

"He did,"

"Well, write your size in this paper, Kikumaru-kun. We need it to make a new regular jersey for you,"

"A what?"

"A regular jersey,"

"So, you mean that…"

"Yes Kikumaru-kun. Now, you are part of our regular. Congratulations,"

"Really? Yay, thanks!"

Ryuzaki-sensei laughed. "No need for you to thank us. We are the one should say thanks. Because of Oishi brought you here, now we have an acrobatic player in our club. Well, I guess I must get going now. I have to remind Arai not to insult a freshman anymore. His trouble is getting serious from day to day," said Ryuzaki-sensei. And then, she left the guys behind.

"Oishi, thank you very much! Because of you, now I'm part of Seigaku tennis club! Arigatou!" said Eiji with his cute and happy tone.

"You're welcome,"

"Hey, the boy who talked to Ryuzaki-sensei. Who was he?"

"Oh, he is one of our regular too. His name is Echizen Ryoma,"

"But he's kinda short for a third grade,"

Oishi laughed. "Well, it's true that he's in short size on his age. He is not a third grade. He is a freshman,"

"Freshman?! You mean that he's a regular freshman?"

"Yes,"

"Wow. Then, he must be a great player too, I guess,"

"That's true. Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Shuusuke Fuji are our best players in all of the regular,"

"I see. Echizen Ryoma… I think I have heard the name Echizen somewhere,"

"Of course you have heard that name. That boy's father is one of the pro-tennis players,"

"Ah, that's right. Echizen Nanjirou. The best tennis player in his time,"

"Yes. By the way, I think you should write your size now. I'm afraid you will forget it,"

"Oh, I think you are right," Suddenly a scream -with full voice of pain in it- heard.

"What was that? Is something happen?" asked Eiji.

"It came from that field. I think I will check what's happen. Do you want to see it too?" said Oishi.

"Of course, why not?"

When they reach the field, a guy lied down right in the center of the field. That guy looks so terrible. His face was full of frights. And his hand was holding a glass made of plastic with a red liquid in it. The liquid looked like blood. _It seems that the guy drank that liquid. Is he still alive? Why he drank blood, by the way?_ Thought Eiji.

"Inui! What did you gave to Arai-kun?" asked Oishi with a panic face.

"Don't worry, Oishi. He wouldn't die. I only gave him my new type of juice. It is called Penal Tea, I made it yesterday. It will have a good effect for our body," suddenly a VERY TALL guy answered Oishi's question. _That guy is TOO tall for a junior high school student! And what THICK glasses he wears! This one is the weirdest guy I have ever met!_ Thought Eiji.

"What does that juice contain?"

S_o it is a juice, not blood! What a suspicious juice!_ Thought Eiji.

"I think it's better for you if you DO NOT know what I put in it,"

"But, why you gave it to Arai-kun?"

"Because Ryuzaki-sensei told me that I can give him the punishment for trying to pick a fight with the freshmen. Well, since Tezuka isn't entering the club today, so I'm the one who give punishment for Arai-kun,"

"I think Arai-kun will be happier if Tezuka is the one who gave him the punishment, Inui. Tezuka will just command him to run about ten or twenty laps. But you…"

"I told you, Oishi. He wouldn't die,"

"Hey, wait a minute. Is that juice the one you wanted Momo to try?"

"Ping-pong. Because Momoshiro chose to do my warm-up training than try it, so I gave it to Arai-kun,"

"So, you mean that Arai-kun is the FIRST?"

"Actually not. Fuji is the first,"

"And?"

"And he said that this was the BEST juice he ever drink,"

"BEST?"  
"Yes. And he also told me that this juice had a very interesting taste,"

"TOO interesting, I guess,"

"By the way, are you the new regular member?" Inui asked to Eiji.

"Yes. My name is Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you!" answered Eiji.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sadaharu Inui. The club manager,"

"So, you are the one who make that juice?"

"Yes. Do you want to try it?"

"No, thanks,"

"But you are a new member, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"I think you must try it,"

"Must?"

"Yes. It's one of our rules,"

"When did that rules exist in this club, Inui?" asked Oishi with a curious face.

"Just kidding,"

_Just? You almost made my new friend die NOT in peace._ Thought Oishi.

"Well, I must go now. Sensei said that after Arai drink my juice, I must help her to arrange a new training,"

"New training?"

"Yep,"

"So, that means…"

"Yes, Oishi. Harder than our usual training, I guess. And I can make this juice as a punishment if our member cannot finish the training on time," said Inui with a full of satisfied smile. And he left.

"What a scary guy. But I think that juice will be proved to be scarier than himself," said Eiji.

"Yes, you're right,"

"Why didn't you try the juice?"

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, of course. There's nobody else except us in here,"

"Well, there's Arai-kun,"

"But he is FAINTED, Oishi,"

"I guess you're right,"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, why didn't you try it, Oishi," said Eiji with an impatient tone.

"You want me to try that stuff?"

"Well, not really…"

"If I try that juice, it means I will be just like Arai-kun. Lay right in the middle of the field,"

"I think so. Gomen, Oishi,"

"Why did you apologize?"

"So, you are not angry with me?"

"Why I suppose to angry? I don't have the reason,"

"Yokatta nee," said Eiji with a sigh.

"I guess we have to take Arai-kun to the medical room. We can't let him lied here until tomorrow,"

"I think so. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go,"

Then, they go to the medical room with Arai.

"Excuse me…," Oishi words were cut because there was nobody in the medical room.

"I guess nobody's here," said Eiji.

"I guess so,"

"Nee, Oishi. I want to thank you,"

"For what?"

"Because you are so nice, gentle and kind to me. You are my first friend in this school. Thank you. Thank you so much for being my friend. Arigatou," said Eiji with a VERY VERY NICE smile. Suddenly, Oishi's heart started to beat faster than usual. And Oishi blushed. Oishi thought, _What's this feeling? I think that he is different than the other guy. I feel like I don't want to lose that smile. No, I want to make that smile mine. Only mine._

Argh…*Sharl is trying to hide herself, but she has nowhere to hide* ^^ It was finished at last! What do you think? Give me reviews about this chapter, please… I need it to continue this story. Onegai…


	3. The Truth Behind The Last

Author Notes: Nyaaa… T_T. Okay, I think this one is worse than before…I'm still don't think that this is a good fic, but just keep read it okay? I hope you like this 

                       one. And I'm not a good author in romance or angst. So that's why I think this is the worse than all. Please enjoy it! 

For Cenz : Thanks a lot for all of  your reviews. You're the best! And I love your fic too! They're great!

Disclaimer     : I hope I can own these wonderful characters. But, I know it wouldn't happen. 

Warning        : Shounen-ai.   

The First and The Last

Author : Sharl

Chapter three : The truth behind the past.

_What was that felling? I just met him yesterday, and I already have strange fells to him? This is impossible. But…_ Oishi Shuichirou took a long breath. He felt like there are many butterflies flying over here and there in his stomach. His heart beating faster and faster every time he thinks about Eiji. Well, it wouldn't be any problem if he could stop thinking about him. But he couldn't. It was so awful. He had never felt like that before. Never. His face looked tired. He couldn't sleep last night. And he didn't touch his breakfast. He even forgot to feed his beloved wonderful fishes. He had never forgot to feed them before, unless if Inui was kidnapping him and he was forced to drink thousands jars of those terrible juices. That would never happen to him, of course. He sighed.

"Oishi, are you OK?" Suddenly a voice brought him back to the reality. But that was not enough. All of sudden, he started to fly in his dream again. _Yes, yes that voice. That is the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. That voice is such a morning songbirds for me. And I want to hear that voice forever. I want it to be mine. I want to make that voice laugh again. I want…_Suddenly Oishi felt his forehead hurt. It felt like his head was snapped by the O's finger.

"Oishi, are you OK?" Oishi was stunned. 

"What? Oh… yes, of course. I'm fine. You don't need to worry, Eiji."

"Are you SURE?"

"Yes,"

"So, maybe you should pay more attention to the Sensei. I think he has glared at you for a couple of times," said Eiji.

"There's just ONE person I will pay attention to, Eiji. YOU," Oishi whispered in a low voice,

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Uh… nothing,"

"All right, then," said Eiji with a smile. 

_Oh my God, that smiles. That's the perfect smile. Yes, it's an amazing smile. And his face is much more beautiful with that smile._

                                                                        **********

"Ah, I'm exhausted. Do you want to go to the canteen?" asked Eiji to Oishi after the bell rang.

"I'd love to. But I can't. I have to do something for Sensei today. And I promised him I'll do that in lunch time," answered Oishi sadly. _Damn that teacher! Asking me to do this work! I miss the time to spend with Eiji!_

"Oh, that's too bad. It's okay. I can go there by myself,"

"I'm sorry, Eiji,"

"It's all right. Don't worry. Well I'll get going now. See ya!" said Eiji with his cheerful tone. And he ran away. Oishi smiled. And he walked to the teacher's room. _What an energetic guy. Why does that kind of person exist? With his beautiful face and smile?_ Suddenly he stopped. "Oh, no. I forgot to tell him where the canteen is,"

                                                                        **********

Eiji ran. _Calm down, calm down. You know he is the vice-leader of the club, right? And he is the leader of our class to! Well, it's his job to help the teachers. But… Something is missing. Something…_ Thought Eiji. He started to play the necklace he wore. A necklace with a green-cross sign as the locket. Then, one sad smile spread on his face. _Yes, of course I know what is missing. I miss him. I want to meet him. I miss him so much. I want him now! I want him here! Keigo, why can't I see you? Why didn't you answer my phone call last night?_ Eiji remembered perfectly. 

**_--Flashback--_**

Eiji had been more cheerful since he returned from school. His sister knew that something good had happened to him. What was it? She wondered. Her brother had never been this cheerful since their family decided to leave Hokkaido and moved to this big town. So, at dinner, she started to ask some questions to him about his school.

"So, what do you think about your new school? Was it fun?"

"Yes! I had so much fun! The people were so nice to me, especially one guy. He's the leader of my class. He shared his books with me, because mine were not complete yet. He's so nice,"

"I see. Have you joined any club?"

"Yes, I have. I decided to join tennis club?"

"Same as the one before?"

"Yes! But this one is greater than my precious club. Their regular's members are great tennis players. Some of them are weird, but they're kind. Oh, the coach has tested me. And you know what? She chose me as a regular,"

"That's great! So, what's your friend's name?"

"Oishi. Oishi Shuichiroh. He's the vice president in our club," said Eiji happily. His sister looked at him. _So, that's the good news!_ And her brother left the table. _Hmm, I think he's finished._

Eiji ran to his room. He picked the phone on his desk. _I must tell Keigo about this! I want to talk to him. There's so much I want to tell him! So much!_ He thought with joy.

"Ah, hello, may I talk to Keigo?"

"Of course you may. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Eiji. Kikumaru Eiji."

"Oh, Kikumaru-kun. Yes, I know you. Keigo told me about you. I am his mother. Wait a moment, please ."

After a long silence, Eiji heard Keigo's mother voice.

"I am sorry, Kikumaru-kun. It seems like Keigo cannot answer your phone call. Please accept my apologize."

Eiji stunned. "Why? Is there something wrong with him? Please tell me!"

"I cannot answer your question, Kikumaru-kun. Please don't ask anymore query. Forgive me." She hung up.

**_--End of Flashback--_**

                                                                        ************

_I have so many things I want to tell you. So many! Why, Keigo? Why? Why didn't you answer my phone call? Are you angry with me? Tell me!_ Suddenly Eiji felt somebody touch his shoulders. He shocked.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you? You almost struck the wall" said a guy with a nervous face.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Anoo… are you sure you're okay? You look pale."

"Ah, I'm alright. Don't worry. I'm just a bit tired. By the way, what's your name? I am Kikumaru Eiji."

"Takashi Kawamura. So, are you the new student who entered the tennis club as the regular?"

"Yes, that's right! How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the one of them."

"Really? Cool! By the way, could you tell me where the canteen is? I think I get lost."

"I want to go there too. Do you mind if we go there together?"

"Of course not. Let's go!"

                                                                        **********

Eiji was starting to get usual to the school life. He can follow the lesson he got. And he trained hard, too hard maybe, for the training in the club. He trained with the exercise that Inui gave him. He tried the Deluxe Penal Tea—the improved one for Penal Tea—once. And he fainted. When he woke up, he saw Oishi's worried face. He enjoyed all things he'd done. Well, not all, since he didn't received any news from Atobe. Or at least about him. He was so worried.

Oishi and him were getting close to each other. They went to each other's houses. They always went to the club together. Unless, if Oishi was helping the teacher again. They ate lunch together. And sometimes they played tennis on Sunday if they were free. But, Oishi felt that Eiji was hiding something he didn't know. He wondered about it. But he didn't want to force Eiji. Until one day, he knew that Eiji didn't have any feeling to him, except friendship. 

**_--Flashback--_**

"Oishi, let's go to the club now," said Eiji with a happy smile.

Oishi smiled back to him. "Okay, no problem. I'll get my racket in the locker now." Then, they walked together to the club. They talked about many things. And suddenly, their beloved captain called the vice-captain.

"Oishi, we have to arrange the monthly exercise. Could we arrange it now? I'm afraid we don't have much time left if we don't arrange it now," said the captain.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Tezuka. We have to arrange it immediately. Sorry Eiji, I think I have to go now. Do you mind if you go there by yourself?" answered Oishi.

"That's okay! You don't have to mind me. I'm not a baby," Eiji giggled. "Well, I'm going now. See you later!" Eiji left. In the lockers room, he found Fuji there. Fuji was checking his racket.

"Hi, Fuji! What's up? Is there something wrong to your racket?" said Eiji.

"Oh, nothing. I only check if there is a loose string. Where is Oishi?"

"He went with Tezuka to make the monthly exercise."

"Oh, I see." 

"Speaking of exercise, do you really prefer to drink A PITCHER of Inui's Penal Tea than doing his warm-up exercise?" asked Eiji with a suspicious face. He started to change his school uniform to Seigaku's Regular T-Shirt. Fuji nodded. Eiji gave him an-are you nuts-look. Fuji giggled.

"I do not. But I think Inui's Penal Tea is a good one. Better than any other juice I ever drink. I wonder why nobody likes his juices. They choose to do his warm-up exercise than drink it. His warm-up exercise is crazy, you know. If their physical body are not strong enough to do those exercises, they may have fainted or something like that," said Fuji.

"Yeah, I know it. But I still prefer doing those crazy exercises than drink that terrible stuff. Do you know what happen to me when I try The Deluxe Penal Tea? I was FAINTED! Do you wish that I will faint every time we have the club? It's impossible, you know? That's why I prefer to do the exercise," said Eiji with a curious tone.

Fuji laughed. "I know, I know. It was time when Oishi carried you to the medical room with a super-worried face. You know, he never showed it to anyone before. Even to Tezuka. Well, Tezuka has never fainted when he drank Inui's juices," Fuji giggled when Eiji gave him a-what happen ho him-look. "He did nothing. Actually, he drank it once when his drink was accidentally exchanged with Inui's. Inui's bottle was filled with The Penal Tea. So, he drank it."

"And he did nothing?" asked Eiji. Fuji shook his head. "No, he did not. Nor even his expression changed. He just… Well, I don't think he knew that he ever drink that juice." Eiji's eyes were open widely. "So, you mean he didn't KNOW he had tried that nasty stuff?" Fuji nodded. "That is worse than you, Fuji." Eiji started to play with his necklace again.

"Hey, what are you wearing? Hmm, a necklace with a cross signs as the locket? It's a good one. It has a perfect green color. It made from a unique stone. I've never seen any stone like this. May I borrow it for a moment, please?" Eiji nodded. He gave it to him. Fuji walked to shut the door, close the curtain, and turn on the lamp. And he draw near the locket to the lamp. Suddenly, the color of the cross change. From green to red. Eiji amazed. 

"H-how could it be? It was green, and suddenly…" Eiji said with a curious tone.

"I don't know either. I think this is not an ordinary stone. I've heard about this. It must be the precious one of family's legacy. I bet that this is the most attractive stone in the world." As the conversation continued in the locker room, Oishi and Tezuka had been back. And now, they are heading to the room. Oishi was curious because the shut curtain and the turn on lamp. When he tried to open the door, Tezuka hand took hold of Oishi's. He shook his head, to tell him not to open the door. He gave him a-hear the discussion inside-look. Oishi started to hear it. 

"So, that stone is so precious, isn't it?" Fuji nodded and Eiji continue in whisper "Not as precious as the one who gave it."

"Sorry, did you say something?" asked Fuji. Eiji shook his head. "No, nothing." Then, he wore that necklace. From the way he treat it, Fuji knew that it has some special meaning for Eiji. He smiled gently. He knew that there was two young man standing outside, trying to hear the dialogue between him and Eiji. Then, he spoke to Eiji,

"Well, I think that stone has special meaning to you, am I right?" Eiji nodded as the answer. Then, he spoke again, "If I may know, who was the one who gave it to you? If I _may_ know, of course." 

"His name is Keigo Atobe. He is my best friend in a whole world, until my Dad told me that he had to move to this big town because of his job. When I told him I must move from Hokkaido to here, he was very sad. I was sad too, because I must leave him. Then, the day had come. I must go. And I tried to not see him anymore, because if I had, it will be hard for me to leave. I will miss him. But, right before I left my previous home, he came to see me for the last time. And he gave me this. He said, 'Take this. Try to regard this as me. Don't forget me. I will never forget you. Even if we cannot say each other again, you must know that I will remember you. Always.' And I said, 'Why are you saying something awful like that? Of course we can see each other again. Don't you ever say it again.' He just smiled as the answer. That's why this necklace so important for me," he smiled sadly. _Yes, he hugged me tightly then. Like he never did it to me before. And he kissed me right here._ His hands touch his own lips. _It was a meaningful kiss. His lips were so gently and soft. Full of meaning. And he said goodbye. Atobe!! I miss you!! I can't wait anymore! I will die if I hold this feeling any longer!! _ Suddenly, his eyes were full with tears, and it started to fell down. Swiftly. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. He cried. He never did it in front of anyone before. Even when he said goodbye to Atobe. 

He didn't want Fuji know that he was crying, so he cover his face with his hands but it was too late. The prodigy shocked. He made him cried. _Yes, it was my fault._ He didn't know what he supposes to do. So, he asked him with a gentle voice.  "Eiji, why are you crying? I'm sorry to remind you about that." 

Eiji shook his head. "No, it wasn't your fault Fuji," said Eiji with eyes full of tears. 

"So, why are you crying, Eiji?" asked Fuji gently. Because of being asked so smoothly, and heard his name was spoken, all of a sudden, Eiji rushed to Fuji's chest. And he cried there. His tears fell down, more swiftly this time. "I'm sorry Fuji. I just… I just can't…" He couldn't finish his words. Then Fuji hugged him. Tightly. "It's all right, Eiji. It's all right. I understand. He is very important to you right?" Eiji nodded as the answer. "Then, you must really miss him."

"Yes, Fuji, I miss him! I want to see him! I want to speak with him again! I will die if I can't do that soon! I want him here, Fuji! I truly miss him…" Eiji cried on Fuji's chest. His eyes still full of tears. And outside, there were two men standing like a statue. One of them was jealous. _I wish I were the one who is being hug tightly by him. Not you, Eiji_. But deep in his heart he put a sympathetic feeling to Eiji. And the other one felt like his heart was crushed into pieces. And he left.

                                                                        **********

"I'm home…" said Eiji sadly when he reached his home at last. It was a long day for him. After cried on Fuji's chest, he still practiced tennis. But, he missed so many balls. And because of it, Inui gave him the Deluxe Penal Tea. It was a miracle that he was not fainted this time. He neither showed that he drank it. His face was still the same. Still full of sad emotion. And Oishi couldn't concentrate to the practice also. And as the punishment, Tezuka gave him the most painful reward from him: Run 300 laps. NOW. If you can't finish it today, tomorrow will be DOUBLE.

"Eiji? Why are you looking so sad? Is something the matter with you?" asked his sister with full of care face. Eiji shook his head. "No, nothing. I just remembered something that make me sad."

"About Keigo Atobe-kun?" asked his sister again. Eiji nodded and his sister sigh "Oh, my…Eiji, c'mon, cheer up! Be happy!" said his sister trying to cheer him.

"NO, I can't, nee-chan. I can't." And he left his sister alone. He walked towards to his room. "Just wait, Eiji… You will be much more happy after you entered your room," his sister whispered.

Eiji walked motionless to his room. _Atobe, I miss you so much!!! How dare you do this to me? Are you angry with me? If so, I'm sorry!! I will do anything if I can see you again! Anything!_ When he reached his room, he opened the door. And he found a big teddy bear beside his Daigoro. It was holding some heart shape-pillow on his hand. There was writing 'Don't be sad. I will be sad too as you' on it.

"Oh, my. What a cute teddy bear. But, who put it in here?" And he walked towards to the teddy bear, he see some cards in front of it. He opened the card. And he read the writing on it: It was my gift for you. Sincerely, No Name. "Gift? Who gave it to me?" Suddenly, he feel like being hug by someone. And that 'stranger' whispered, "I did. Do you like it?" Eiji dropped his card. 

"It can't be… No, it can't …" Eiji could not speak clearly. _That voice…No, it couldn't be…I must be dreaming or something…That voice…The voice I want to hear most …_And he turn around. He saw the most precious person for him in the world. He saw Keigo Atobe. And before he couldn't say anything, he felt Keigo's lips on his'. He didn't know what just happening. He just know that the most wonderful person he had ever saw was in front of his eyes. For him, the kiss means that this is not dream. Well even it's dream this is a perfect dream. 

The kiss is soft and tenderly. That was the most precious kiss he ever had.  It means everything for him. And all of sudden, he felt Atobe's right hand wrapped his back, and his left one holding his head, pulling it deeper, trying to deepening the kiss. Slowly, Eiji kissed him back. His right hand now crawling Atobe's chest and neck, while his left hand holding his lover's back. And hugged him tightly. 

Finally, they pulled back when they realized that they have to breath. And Eiji rust to his most precious person's chest again. He hugged him tightly, like he didn't want to separate from him again. Suddenly, his eyes were full with tears again. And he cried. Again. And the tears were slowly fallen down on his cheek. Atobe was shocked to find his lover's cried. He kissed the red haired guy's forehead. 

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…because I'm afraid…that…that you will disappeared from my sight again. Maybe you didn't know… how much I loved you. How …how much I miss you…" answered Eiji between his sobbing.

"It's all right. Don't be afraid. Did you remember what I told you? The one on that bear's heart shaped pillow? 'Don't be sad. I will sad too as you'. It's true, you know. And who says that I didn't know how you felt? I felt the same way as you. I'm also love and miss you so," said Atobe lovingly. Eiji stopped crying. And his heart didn't felt like pinched again. Now, it felt warm, happy, and peace. Out of blue, he remembered something that interrupted his mind all day long.

"But…why you didn't answered my phone call the other day? Was there something happen?" asked Eiji with panic tone.

"Don't worry. Nothing was happen. Honest," answered Atobe. Eiji stared at him with unbelievable sight. So, Atobe raised two of his fingers. Made a 'peace' sign. And he swore. 

"It's true. Why you didn't believe me?"

"Because it didn't sound like that so. Your mother's tone was so panicked. And I believe that something had happened."

"Look, I didn't lie. And what can I do to make you believe me now?"

Eiji smiled. And he answered with a happy tone, "No, nothing. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." A smiled spread over his lover's lips. Outside the room, Eiji's sister stood. She smiled. And she whispered slowly, "I told you, Eiji. You will be much more happy after you entered your room. And I knew I was right."

Author Notes : Okay, so you're finished read it. And…what do you think? Please please please give me review all right? Then, I'll wait for it. Thanks a lot! 


	4. The bitter fact

Disclaimer : These wonderful characters are not mine, and won't be mine.  
  
Warning : Shounen-ai.^^  
  
Author Notes : Yup! Here it is: Another part of this poor story. Still same with the precious chapters, I don't have any confidence in this chapter.T_T Anyway,  
please read it and give me reviews. I need them. Oh yeah, one more thing I'm sorry for all of Atobe's fans.  
  
Special thanks to: Narisa Rei, Tamaeki-chan and SIB. Thanks for all of your help! *hug you all*. And for all of my reviewers, thanks a lot! *bow deep*  
  
Chapter 4: The bitter fact Oishi couldn't sleep that night. After he had the harshest punishment from Tezuka, he felt pain all over his body. But-for him- it was nothing than the sore in his heart. He began the worst day in his life with a love emotion . Wait a minute. Love? Of course not! That strange feeling is not love. Definitely not! [Sharl : Don't blame yourself, Oishi!]. and end it with the most tragic tragedy in his life. Eiji-didn't-love-him. That sentence kept going across his mind. That sentence was the fact that he couldn't admit. That sentence was the one that made him couldn't sleep. And now, he lost all of his will to live. All of it.  
  
His parents were so worried. Their son came home with no expression, except sadness. He locked himself in his room and didn't come out again until the next morning. They tried to persuade him to eat his dinner but he refused. They wondered why their son acted like that. So, they asked him why. But he refused to answer. The next morning, he came out from his room at last. He wore his uniform already. But his face was still the same. Full of sadness.  
  
"Shuichi, what's the matter with you? You didn't eat your dinner, and now you don't want to eat your breakfast! Did something happen to you, dear? Please tell us. We are so worried about you," said his mother. But Oishi just shook his head as the answer. And he left his house -after he took the key of Seigaku's locker room in his room- without saying a single word. His parents just looked at each other. They didn't understand a single matter about it.  
  
**********  
  
Oishi felt empty. He couldn't think. It seemed that there was nothing in his mind except one fact, Eiji-didn't-love-him. Just that. And now, he walked to his school with no spirit. He didn't realize anything around him, until he felt someone was touching his shoulders. He turned around. And he saw his captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. His face still had no expression, but Oishi felt something about him had changed. But he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Oishi, good morning," said the cold guy, ignoring a dozen of girls behind him who were still screaming 'Tezuka-senpai' loudly since at least five minutes ago. What's the matter with him? I've been calling his name for times, but it seemed he didn't hear, thought our-lovely-captain clandestinely.  
  
"Ah, Tezuka. Good morning. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," said Oishi trying to hide his sadness.  
  
"It's all right," answered Tezuka shortly. And they walked in silence. Fortunately-for the captain- and unfortunately-for the vice-captain-, they saw Fuji and Eiji walked together. Eiji seemed much happier than yesterday. They could know that from his eyes. Those eyes which looked gloomy yesterday, now seemed as bright as the sun that just rose when dawn had finally come to light the dark and started to light the whole world. [Sharl: Ahem.sorry. Maybe I did too much] however, they looked so bright at that time and Oishi could see clearly that he was talking to Fuji happily.  
  
Oishi felt a hundred tons of stones were put on his head. And he wondered what made Eiji that happy? After all those tears that he shed yesterday. He couldn't hear what they were talking about of course, for such this long distance between them. But eyeing his secret love made his heart feel it was pinched. And he chose not to look at him again. Oishi changed his sighed to the figure next to him. Well, maybe it was not a right choice. Because the captain was also busily looking at the same way like he did, eyeing his own secret love, the most precious person -for him- in the whole world. Fuji Shuusuke.  
  
For him, Fuji was the most beautiful person he had ever met. And actually, as a prodigy of the tennis club, he was PERFECT. He was beautiful with that blue orbs eyes. He was kind, nice to everyone. Well, maybe that part was the problem. As a person who was so nice with everyone, a lot of boys and girls wanted to make him as their boyfriend. Unexceptionally him. A captain who had a predicate as the most cold and cool person in their school, someone who had his own fans club, and someone who was also falling in love with the prodigy in his own club.  
  
He doubted that Fuji also loved him. He was perfect. He was the most wanted person in their school. Everybody wanted him to be their lover. Of course he could get whoever he wanted to be his. And why he thought that Fuji would fall for him? Such a stupid thought, he thought secretly.  
  
One more thing that made him doubted that impossible dream. He was gay. And Fuji was not gay. It was hard to imagine that Fuji was gay. Well, the fact that Fuji didn't have any girlfriend until that time perhaps because he had not found the right girl yet. The cold guy sighed deeply. He felt his heart was breaking into pieces. Then he chose not to observe the beautiful person again. Because he knew, if he stared at him any longer, it would make him remember the painful dreams of him. Fortunately, his vice-captain asked him something,  
  
"Nee, Tezuka, what will you do if you can't have someone that you love the most? Will you never talk to him anymore? Or will you tell him that you love him?"  
  
Does he know about my feeling to Fuji?! thought Tezuka panicky. No, it can't be. I bet he is talking about someone else.  
  
"Tezuka, what will you do?" asked Oishi again.  
  
"Hmm. What do you mean by 'couldn't have someone that you love?' Did he love someone else?" Tezuka asked Oishi back. He grinned when Oishi just nodded as the answer. "Perhaps. I will pray that he'll be happy with the person that he loves. Even I couldn't have him; at least I still can look at him, stare at his smile. I will help him if I can. And I will talk to him just as usual, pretending that nothing has happened. "  
  
Oishi froze. He has never thought that way. From yesterday, he just thought that he had a very miserable life. He never thought about helping Eiji. Talking with Tezuka made him feel relieved. That's right. Perhaps I'm not the right person for him. So, I think I will help him. Just like Tezuka said.  
  
Tezuka smiled. "Oishi, sometimes we can't get everything we want. And just think like this. You just met him less than two months. And you didn't know anything about him. When he cried on Fuji's chest yesterday, it was your first time to saw a cheerful Eiji cried."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks a lot. You've always helped me, Tezuka. But, good luck to you too. If I may give you some advices, I just want to tell you one thing. You must tell him, Tezuka. He must know that you love him. There's nothing wrong with that. Even he couldn't be your lover, at least you have already told him about your feelings. And who knows? Perhaps he loves you too. We both know that he never has any girl or boyfriend. Don't forget one more thing. Many people want him to be their boyfriend too," Oishi smirked.  
  
Tezuka blushed. [Sharl : Wow! Can you believe it? He blushed!] What? Am I that transparent? He can read me just like an open book!  
  
Oishi grinned. "Don't worry. I've known you for six years. I'm your best friend, right? I know you better than anyone else. Well, perhaps not better than Fuji. But I can understand you. So, don't worry, Tezuka. No one will know about this problem. Trust me."  
  
"Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'perhaps not better than Fuji?' So.you mean he already know about this?" asked Tezuka nervously.  
  
"Well, I can't make sure about that of course. Perhaps he knew about your secret love." said Oishi, tempting his captain. And he laughed a bit as he watched Tezuka froze. "Hey, calm down. I'm just kidding you know."answered Oishi at last.  
  
**********  
  
Oishi walked to the locker room in the club. He sighed. Why? It's so hard for me to pretend that nothing has happened. And he didn't tell me anything about his secret love.who am I to him? Who? thought Oishi while he opened the door and came in. Before closed the door, he heard someone was calling his name. He knew who that was: The most precious person for him and the one which broke his heart into pieces.  
  
"Oishiiii!! What's the matter with you? Why did you leave me behind? Why? Why? Why? Why you talked to me like I'm a stranger? Whhhyyyy.?" Eiji grumbled while he was running approach Oishi. The vice-captain shocked. Oh my God! I didn't realize that I had left him behind. Now what will I say to him?  
  
"Emm.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you behind. And.nothing.nothing has happened to me. Everything is fine. Nothing's wrong.." What the hell! Everything is fine, eh? I think everything is NOT fine.  
  
"Oishi.You may not lie to your friend. I know you have lied to me. I'm your friend, aren't I? So, please please please tell me everything about you." muttered Eiji with his innocent cute-puppy look. Of course Oishi couldn't resist that face. But he felt a little bit angry too. So his face suddenly changed into an annoyed one.  
  
Eiji was shocked. He didn't expect that Oishi would be angry to him. So, he just gawked and couldn't say anything. Until he heard Oishi's voice with a little bit of irritated tone in it,  
  
"Okay. You want me to tell you everything about me because we are friends?! What the hell are you talking about? If you really think of that way, why didn't you say to yourself, eh? Why didn't you tell me everything about you like what you want me to do? Why? You didn't even say a single word about the locket on your necklace and your past. Do you know what I felt when I saw you cried on Fuji's chest like yesterday? I felt angry, disappointed, sad and everything! If I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me anything? Why?" Oishi was shocked. He didn't expect that those words were come from his mouth so easily. He closed his mouth with his right hand nervously. All of a sudden, Oishi felt his eyes were starting to fill by tears. But he was just too arrogant to let Eiji knew that he was crying. So, he turned around. Great! Now, he would know that I'm jealous! Shuichiroh, why you could be this idiot! Idiot!  
  
Unexpected things happened then. Eiji hugged Oishi from the back. And he whispered slowly near Oishi's ear.  
  
"I'm sorry Oishi.I'm so sorry. I didn't mean not tell you about this problem. I didn't tell you because I forgot. But you didn't ask either. If you did, of course I will tell you. Now, will you forgive me?" Oishi couldn't speak. There were three things that happened unexpectedly. First of all, the word 'sorry' that was come out from Eiji's cute mouth. He had never think Eiji will say it to him. The second one-that surprise him enough- was Eiji didn't know that he was jealous. And the third, the most unexpected of all: Eiji was HUGGING him. Those were enough to make his heart beat faster and faster. Lucky for him, nobody was there except them and at that time.he didn't know what to say. But tears filled his eyes, and started to fell down.  
  
Eiji released Oishi at last. He looked at Oishi's face carefully. He realized that his best friend was crying. And he was shocked. Suddenly-he didn't know why- his hands reached his friend's face and wiped the tears on it. Oishi stunned. He didn't expect that Eiji would wipe his tears slowly, tenderly and lovingly. Then, he heard Eiji spoke softly,  
  
"Don't cry. I'm sorry Oishi. Please don't cry. From now on, I promise I'll tell you everything about me. So, don't cry anymore all right?" whispered Eiji near the vice-captain's ear. And Oishi looked at Eiji's face carefully and he froze. He had never realized that his secret love had a pair of beautiful blue eyes, a pair of eyes that could hypnotize him in just a blink of eye. And also.a pair of eyes that had broken his heart yesterday, when tears came down from them, slowly but swiftly was running down that cute face. The face he couldn't own.  
  
*******  
  
While our great golden pair had some romance between them [Sharl : Nyaaaaa.I love O x E ! ^^], there was one beloved figure that was walking crossed the tennis court slowly: our gorgeous prodigy. Still with his smiling face, he eyed one person that could make him getting nervous: his own captain, and also his secret love. Tezuka was playing one set match with Kaidou Kaoru. Without realizing it, Fuji's eyes couldn't get away from that lovely figure. He knew he loved that buchou. But.his pride had made him couldn't admit that. He knew he wanted to have Tezuka as his lover. But.why all of these feelings-for him- so damn hard to admit?  
  
He watched Tezuka slowly hitting back Kaido's boomerang snake successfully with his 'zeroshiki-drop shot'. And he heard the referee called the captain as the winner. A bit of pride slowly appeared in his heart. His eyes still stared at the gorgeous buchou, watched that perfect figure getting his towel and swept the sweat all over his face and neck. By watching Tezuka swept his sweat like that -which it was so damn sexy- Fuji felt a little bit of tense. Slowly, he entered the court.  
  
It seemed Tezuka didn't realize that Fuji was coming in. Unable to control, Fuji's legs began to walk closer to Tezuka. When he got nearer to him, suddenly Tezuka turned around. And Fuji stopped. Still with his everlasting smiled on his face, he talked to his captain, "Good game Tezuka."  
  
"Thank you," answered Tezuka shortly. Then, there was a long silence between them. They wanted to talk to each other, but none of them would speak. Kaidou has left the court. No one was there except them. "Fuji, I think it's better for you to start your warming-up now," said Tezuka at last. Fuji nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think so," answered our gorgeous prodigy. Before he started his warming-up, he heard his buchou spoke,  
  
"After you finished it, do you want to play a game with me?" asked Tezuka. Fuji was surprised.and happy with this query. He grinned. "Why not?" answered Fuji happily.  
  
******  
  
Oishi and Eiji entered the courts when they saw Fuji was playing with Tezuka. Oishi smiled secretly. You're so lucky, Tezuka.thought Oishi. Because the game between the prodigy and the captain was a rare one, of course a lot of people -including the regulars- were watching the game. It was a great game. There was a tie break between them. So, the game was ended with 7-6 as the score and Tezuka was the winner.  
  
After that, Ryuzaki-sensei arrived. So, the other members were starting their practices too. The captain saw Oishi and Eiji were talking to each other. They sat on a bench. Osihi was hearing Eiji-who was speaking so enthusiastic- patiently. Tezuka smiled in his heart. Hmm.I think there was something happened between them. Oishi seemed much happier now, although his eyes are still gloomy. thought Tezuka.  
  
"Kikumaru! Now it's your turn! Have a game with Momoshiro!" suddenly Ryuzaki-sensei shouted -interrupting Oishi and Eiji. The latter ran into the court. Oishi sighed deeply. Suddenly, Tezuka appeared in front of Oishi and sat beside him.  
  
"I saw you talked to him happily. It means something good has happened. Isn't it?" asked Tezuka.  
  
Oishi smiled sadly, and he told Tezuka everything that happened between him and Eiji. The captain heard it patiently. Inwardly he smiled.  
  
"But I still can't admit the fact that Eiji loves someone else. It means I can't be the most precious person for him. You know how much I want him to be mine, don't you Tezuka? But I couldn't. And honestly, it makes me sad." said Oishi at last.  
  
"Of course we'll be sad if we couldn't make someone that we love most to be ours. Just one thing Oishi, don't forget that you are one of the precious people for him, even you're not the most.But from the way he talked to you, I know: He needs you to be his friend, no, to be his BEST friend. He needs you. Didn't he say so?" advised Tezuka wisely.  
  
Oishi stunned. Yes. Tezuka's right. How could I be so stupid? He needs me to be his friend. And that's enough for me, as long as he's happy..., thought Oishi. Then he smiled happily and said, "Yeah.you're right Tezuka. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," answered Tezuka shortly. Suddenly, Oishi smirked.  
  
"I saw you played tennis against Fuji. It was a great game Tezuka. From that game, I could tell that both of you played hard. Both of you suit each other and.seem to love each other. I could see it clearly. Very clear," said Oishi tempting his captain.  
  
Once again, Tezuka froze. Oishi laughed happily and said, "I'm just kidding, Tezuka. Don't be so strict."  
  
******  
  
"Hhh.I'm so tired. Oishi, do you want to eat? I'm very hungry." said Eiji after practice that day.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'd love to, but I can't. I have to accompany my parents to their friend's house tonight," answered Oishi sadly. Shit! I want to go with him so much! Why did I say yes when they asked me? I'm such an idiot...  
  
"I see.it's all right. We can do it next time. Well then, see you," said Eiji and he ran home. But at the school gate, he felt his someone hands closed his eyes. Eiji stunned. He tried to remove the person's hands from his eyes. He succeeded and he saw an unexpected person: Keigo Atobe. He was surprised.but happy. He smiled and asked, "Why did you come to my school? Do you need something?"  
  
"Yes. I need something that I can't hold out anymore. I need to see you. I miss you so much," answered Atobe lovingly while his hands started to stroke Eiji's hair slowly. The red haired boy didn't say anything, but he smiled again. Wider this time. Suddenly, he remembered something.  
  
"Hey, since you are here, let's go to eat something. Like hamburger or ice cream. I'm very hungry," asked Eiji.  
  
"Is this a date?" asked Atobe with a grin.  
  
"Well, you can say it like that," answered Eiji happily. And they walked to the hamburger shop. When they arrived, they bought hamburgers and some ice creams. While they were eating, suddenly Atobe's face began to pale. He grasped his chest, right on his heart. Eiji was shocked. He asked him nervously.  
  
"Atobe, what happened? Are you sick or something? Are you all right?" Because Atobe couldn't answer, Eiji ran to the cashier, wanted to get some help and call an ambulance. Soon, the ambulance arrived.  
  
******  
  
Eiji was worried. He was in the waiting room at a hospital. He was alone and his mind began to feel confused. Atobe.what's the matter with you? Didn't you say to me that everything is fine? So, why all of these awful things happen? His eyes began to be full with tears. Suddenly the door opened. And the doctor who checked Atobe came in. Eiji stood.  
  
"Are you family of Atobe-kun?" asked the doctor to him.  
  
Eiji shook his head. "No, I'm not. But I'm.I'm his best friend. Did something bad happen?"  
  
"Uum.could you call his family to come here right now?"  
  
"No.His family is in Hokkaido. C'mon doctor, please tell me. Does something happen to him?" asked Eiji with a worried tone.  
  
"Well.there's something I want to tell you. Listen. Your best friend just has two more weeks to live," said the doctor at last.  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for reading! Okay.that's all. What do you think? Well, whatever you think, please give me reviews, advices, or anything. Tell me  
about this poor fic. 


	5. An Unchangeable Ending

The First and The Last

An Unchangeable Ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author Notes: At last! After a year delay, I finished this fic! Well, I have nothing to say  but SORRY to my waiting readers (if there's any). Anyway, please enjoy my fic, I hope this can fulfill your standards, guys! Oh, by the way, this fic is dedicated to everybody who read it. Thanks a lot!

"Wow…Inui-senpai is really harsh today. We have to run a lap in 30 seconds! What the hell he's thinkin' about?" grumbled Momoshiro after practice one day. His lover, Echizen Ryoma said nothing. They had finished their practiced with the result was regulars-are-the-winner again. The other members were fainted and laid helplessly in the middle of the court. But something was strange...

"Ne…Momo-senpai, are you hungry? Do you want to eat? I think hamburgers wouldn't be so bad…" adviced the shorter boy.

"What's the matter? You pregnant or something?" asked Momoshiro smirking. Echizen gave him the LOOK before walked away.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry! Geez, you don't know what's the meaning of jokes, do you? Now, we need someone to pay the bill for us. Let's see…Where is Eiji-senpai?" the spiky hair looked around, tried to find the acrobatic player.

"Momo-senpai, do you forget? Our dearest cat-guy hasn't attended the school for a week."

"Oh yeah…that's right. Hmm, I wonder where he went…" said Momoshiro.

"Well, Oishi-senpai came to Eiji- senpai's house three days ago. But he was not at home. And his sister said he will not come to school for a while."

"Oh, I see. I hope he'll come back soon. Look's like something is missing without him," answered Momoshiro. He didn't realize that the look in the shorter boy's eyes had changed.

"Something is missing? So, you're lonely without him, aren't you? Why don't you come to his house, ask his parents where he is, search him, and admit your love to him?" said Ryoma sarcastically. He began to walk and left his senpai alone. Momoshiro blinked. Then he chased his lover hurriedly.

"Echizen, wait! What are you talking about? You're joking, aren't you?" asked Momoshiro panicky.

"Ie," was the answer.

"Okay…now I get it. You're jealous, Echizen Ryoma. Admit it," said Momsohiro with a wide grin on his face.

"Me? Jealous? Of course not! Echizen Ryoma never and won't be jealous to anyone,"

"But I know you're jealous. It means that you love me, am I right? You know, you're cuter when you are jealous," A smirk appeared replacing his wide grin.

"Senpai, I think you have a fever. It's better for you to go home, have two dozens of medicine and aspirin, then pray to God for your last prayer and go to sleep forever. I'm getting sick by looking your ugly face,"

"Ouch! Ryoma that was harsh one! You hurt me deeply!" said Momoshiro and he tried to show his best puppy-look.

"Hn," was the reply.

"Arrggh!! Echizen, now what can I do to make you believe me? You're the only love of my life," Momoshiro tried to convince his lover. But, the only answer from the freshman was a disbelieve look. He could see it clearly from Ryoma's eyes. "Oh, c'mon Echizen…please? I'll do anything!"

"Anything? Really?" asked Ryoma with an evil grin. His senpai nodded. "Well, now I want you to accompany me to eat hamburgers. But, you have too pay for the bill," answered Ryoma at last.

"Eeeeh?!? The bill?! All of them?!" Momoshiro couldn't believe his ears. He knew Ryoma would eat as much as him, or perhaps…double. But he couldn't do anything but nodded. He sighed while his hand began to reach his wallet and counted the amount of money in it while they started to heading to their favorite hamburger shop. Unfortunately, Momoshiro didn't see the smirk on Ryoma's face. He didn't know that Ryoma loved too tempting him so much

_Now who doesn't know the meaning of joke?_ Thought Ryoma.

"Oishi, do you think we can meet Eiji? I think it would be wise to pay him a visit. Being absent for two weeks in a row is abnormal, you know," said Fuji with another dangerous smile was carved on his face. The other regulars immediately glanced up. They all looked at Oishi. They were eager to meet Eiji too, so they wanted to come along.

"Okay, it's not bad idea, Fuji," answered the vice captain with a forced smile. It was not easy to stay out from Eiji all this time. He never thought it would be THAT hard. Part of him wished to meet the red-haired guy, while the other part was busy deny it.

Honestly, he was scared. Scared of rejection, scared he would lose control if he saw Eiji with another guy. He punched the locker door, earning another glance from the regulars. _Shit! Since when I became this weak? Oishi, what kind of guy are you? You cannot even hide your feelings? ...Eiji, I miss you._ A tear strolled down his cheek.

They arrived at Kikumaru's house twenty minutes later. Tezuka rang the bell. The door opened and a woman who look resembled like Eiji appeared.

"Good afternoon, we are from Seigaku Tennis Club wished to meet Eiji. Is that possible?" asked Tezuka with I-am-the-captain tone. The woman smiled before answered, "Well, yes of course. But I'm afraid you cannot be too long. He was still too fragile."

"What do you mean by fragile?" Oishi immediately asked. Although he tried not to show it, he was still worry about his friend.

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that. But you can meet him now. He was in his room. I'll take you there."

They walked to Eiji's room in silent. Somehow, the house felt so empty. There was no laugh, no TV sounds like the normal house, and the tension felt strangely high. The regulars began to wonder, is this really Eiji's house? It was oppositely different from Eiji's behavior.

The woman knocked at Eiji's door. There was a cat with glasses holding a board 'Eiji's room' in front of it. No one answered the door. The woman knocked again. Still no answer.

"Eiji? Are you awake? Your tennis friends want to meet you," she said. She tried to open the door, luckily it was not locked. They all came in and saw an Eiji figure in the corner. He was sitting on the floor, sleeping and looked very tired. The woman tried to wake him. "Eiji, your friends are here."

The acrobatic player awoke. He opened his eyes and saw his friends. They smiled at him and he gave them a small smile.

Everybody noticed something was wrong with the cat-like guy. Small smile didn't fit him, the wide did. Eiji's sister took her leave wisely, knowing her brother needed sometime with his friends. Meanwhile, nobody dared to ask Eiji what was wrong with him. Silence filled the room until Eiji's voice broke it.

"He died," whispered Eiji miserably. It was time for his friends to know the truth.

He told them everything, from the first time Atobe met him, when Atobe gave him the necklace, and how they spent the last two weeks together. The other sympathized, but also admired him.

They discovered another personality of their new friend. Behind those cheerful smiles, those always happy behaviors, he was also a tough and patient person. Not everybody could accept the death of their best friend like Eiji could.

"Eiji-senpai!! You came to school at last!"

 "Where have you been all this time?"

"We were worried about you! We thought you had an accident or something..."

Everybody in tennis court crowded around Eiji, asked him many things. But two people didn't join it. They stood in one corner, talking in low voice.

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Tezuka to his vice captain.

"Tell him what? That I loved him while his friend –who turned to be lover- just died? It's impossible Tezuka. I can't do that," answered Oishi as his eyes focused on the acrobatic player

"Let him be. I'm fine as long as he's happy," continued the shorter guy. Tezuka eyed him disbelievingly but said nothing. The two friends stayed still, no longer talking.

_Aa__...as long as he's happy, I'm fine. Let him to be my 'the first and the last' fire of love that ever lit in my heart..._

AN: Thanks for reading it! Well, do you like it? Hate it? Or what...? Now, please push the review button below...


End file.
